


Questionable Drinks And Death Threats

by LiulfrLokison



Series: The Snake Handler [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boring Gala's, Comment Fic, Drinks Are Needed, Handler Does What Handler Wants, Lenient Handlers, OOC Winter Soldier, Prompt Inspired Fic, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiulfrLokison/pseuds/LiulfrLokison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A usual night out at a gala turns deadly. Which was the norm when you happened to be both a genius and a superhero, perks of the job. </p><p>Except this time, one Tony Stark was not the intended recipient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questionable Drinks And Death Threats

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Ship (Ain't Never Gonna Sink)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939663) by [petroltogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petroltogo/pseuds/petroltogo). 



> Well, this was inspired by a chat with petroltogo over their story **This Ship (Ain't Never Gonna Sink)"** , and I ended up writing my own suggestion out. It then prompted a new series and now I have a new character who is going to turn everything in the Marvel Cinematic Universe on its head. This is technically going to be a WinterIron series, but I don't think I can write the smut just yet. So, this part is just the introduction to the series.

Tony was bored out of his mind. 

Another night, another boring gala that he had to attend. Usually he had excuses to avoid them, but this week, he had nothing. Pepper had insisted he attended this gala (something about public image and he needed to show the world he wasn’t dead after his last stunt in Victor von Doom’s latest attack), and he had none of the team to keep him company. 

The sneaky spies were both on a SHIELD mission, classified, not that he had anything to know about it. (They were in Venice hunting down a smuggling ring). Thor was visiting Jane, the astrophysicist was fuming mad because he had left for Asgard and had forgotten to tell her about it, again. She was not happy when Tony informed her that Thor was out when she called him since she couldn’t reach Thor’s phone. 

Captain Spangles was visiting Aunt Peggy (noting to himself that he should find a time next week to see her, since Doom’s attack had made him miss his monthly visit), and Coulson was doing whatever not – dead agents did in their spare time.

Bruce was busy with time sensitive experiments and was jittery whenever they attended charity balls. Tony was desperate, but not that desperate to place his friend in an uncomfortable situation. 

So Tony did what Tony would do at a gala by himself with no proper supervision. 

He headed for the bar. 

God knows he needed a drink to deal with the politicians. 

-o0o-

It took a considerable amount of alcohol to get himself to the point of being tipsy, the bartender gave him a funny look every time he headed back for another drink, but continued to supply him with fruity tasting glasses. 

He would have to find out the bar that had been contracted for this event, because that bartender made delicious cocktails despite the odd colouring. 

Tony was beginning to enjoy himself once he had a happy buzz, practically gluing himself to his barstool. The bartender seemed to have given up at this point, sliding yet another glass across the counter, this time the liquid was a bright pink that he actually recognized.

A Malibu Madras, the bartender knew a large variety of drinks.

And slowly reducing his alcohol intake. Sneaky. 

But it was due to his alcoholic buzz that he didn’t notice the warning signs that were blaring when someone slipped into the seat next to him. 

-o0o-

Frank Harkins was practically beaming when he saw Stark all alone and on the edge of drunkenness. It was the perfect time to spring his plan into action. 

Stark had many enemies, and those enemies were paying him well to bring the armoured clad superhero to them, with promises of weapon designs for his co – operation. Ever since Stark Industries had dropped their weapon production, the military had turned to other weapon production companies. 

His company was small, but provided weapons that were guaranteed to work 80% of the time, and they had solid contracts. But he needed bigger and better weapons if he wanted to keep those contracts, his design teams were smart enough but they didn’t have the money to buy the materials they would require. 

No one would suspect him, his name wasn’t worth much in the business world.

Slipping into the seat next to Stark, he was a little surprised when the bartender slid a glass of wine in front of him, glancing up to see a glower on the man’s face that said _you – drink – or – you – leave._ He would have to drink, otherwise the bartender would be suspicious of him when Stark went missing. Taking a small sip, he turned to Stark with a smile on his face when the billionaire saw there was someone sitting next to him.

“You’re a new face, been to many of these gala’s before?” Stark’s voice was slightly slurred, which was perfect for Frank, it would make it easier to drag the man off. “Not exactly. Small name compared to everyone else. Frank Harkins.” Stark raised an eyebrow at his name, but took a small sip of his pink drink before setting the glass down. 

“Tony Stark. But of course you knew that. Who doesn’t?” Stark sounded a little wistful as he said this, staring at the slowly melting ice in his glass, looking a little pale and exhausted. Frank didn’t answer, and Stark didn’t seem to really notice it. “Scuse me, need to use the bathroom.” Stark clambered off his seat, quickly finishing off his glass and thanking the bartender for it. The bartender made no comment but took the glass anyway, their attention distracted by the ringing sound of a telephone. Stark staggered slightly as he made his way to the bathroom, no one would be alarmed if the man didn’t turn up after a while. 

He waited about two minutes before finishing off his glass of wine, Frank was about to make his own way to the bathroom, but the bartender caught his attention. “Sir, there’s a call for you.” He held up the phone that was tucked underneath the bar counter, and Frank took it with a small word of thanks. 

Maybe it was his contact asking how the plan was going?

“Frank Harkins speaking. Who am I talking to?”

Frank was not prepared for the bone chilling voice that grated from the receiver. 

_“Touch Stark, and I promise you, you won’t make the lobby.”_

Frank stiffened, his whole body felt as if he had been submerged in ice, his hands shook as he held the phone up against his ear. 

“Really? I don’t see how you could do that. This place is filled with witnesses.” He whispered, the bartender was at the other side of the bar, no one would be hearing his conversation. 

_“Kitchen door. Blue suit, hand to ear.”_

Swivelling in his seat, Frank could see a security guard with brown hair standing next to the kitchen door, blue eyes glaring at him and he had a hand up against his ear, no doubt having a communication unit that he was using to speak to Frank. 

_“It wouldn’t take long, the bartender already slipped you a laxative.”_

The bartender was back in front of him, a toothy grin on his face as he cleaned out a glass, and Frank felt his heart leap up into his throat. It would have been so easy for the man to drug him, and Frank found himself starting to doubt that this plan was a good idea. 

_“You are going to leave, and call off your contracts with A.I.M. You even look at Stark again, and there won’t be a place weren’t I won’t find you. Are we clear?”_

“Crystal.” 

_“Then scram.”_

Frank nodded and ended the call, flinching when the bartender snatched the phone out of his hands and returned to making another drink. 

“Still here Harkins? You look a little pale.” Stark’s voice made Frank jolt in his seat, when had the man returned?

-o0o-

Tony was baffled, he left for five minutes, and he came back to Harkins sweating bullets in his seat. The blonde man was pale white and his hands wouldn’t stop trembling, it was as if he had seen a ghost. 

“I’m, not feeling too well. Might have caught a bug. I’ll, be leaving now.” Harkins got to his feet, clenching the counter with a white – knuckled grip, and practically fled the room like the devil was after him. 

“What was up with him?” Tony muttered, sliding back into his seat only for the bartender to set another glass in front of him. “Perhaps the wine did not agree with him, Mr. Stark." The bartender wore a tight lipped smile, probably because of the gaggle of ladies creating a ruckus on the other side of the bar. 

Humming in agreement, Tony sipped at his drink, pleased at the taste of whiskey. The gala was nearly over and he really did need the drink for the ride home. 

“Thanks for the drinks. You’re remarkably skilled.” The bartender paused as he cleaned a cocktail glass, blue eyes flickering to glance at Tony while pink lips quirked with a wry smile. 

“It’s just my job Mr. Stark. I’m honoured that you appreciate my work, unlike some heathens.” Tiberius Stone being one of them, Tony’s old acquaintance had been knocking back drinks without savouring the taste of the cocktails, and that was just an insult. 

The gala’s host was calling their attention though, and the bartender took Tony’s empty glass still with that wry smile on his face. 

“Have a good evening Mr. Stark.”

It only occurred to Tony once he was in his car and already halfway home, that he could swear that he had seen that bartender before, but right now he was too tired to try and think where. 

-o0o-

“You didn’t have to be on this mission.” 

“Uh, yes I did. You needed someone on the inside and the host just happened to hire our services. How could I not be on this mission?”

Winter couldn’t help but glare at his handler, the taller man was a bit too happy to be on a mission despite not being an actual mission operative. As much as he hated the man’s antics, he really did not want a new handler. Dante was the best handler out of them all (well the ones he could remember), and was much more lenient with the rules. 

Dante had managed to get him in as an extra guard when one employee fell ‘sick’ and Dante was reliable enough that Winter wasn’t even questioned. The cleanup had been quick, Winter and Dante were on their way back to base. 

Technically this had been a HYDRA approved mission, only because AIM was getting a little out of hand and if they managed to capture Tony Stark, then that could expose HYDRA. 

The higher ups weren’t happy at all. 

“You’ve gone quiet.” 

Winter stopped staring out the window and turned to Dante, who was looking at him with a concerned expression on his face while still concentrating on the road. 

“Why did you give me that command?”

Winter was referring to the command that Dante had given him about Anthony Edward Stark. 

_“Protect at all costs.”_

Before Dante had given that command, Anthony Edward Stark was to be treated as an asset, but Winter was never meant to meet or engage with the billionaire.

Dante was deadly silent, and Winter felt uneasy. His handler was always talking, a bundle of energy and when he went quiet, chaos followed in its wake. 

Dante stayed silent through the entire drive, not uttering a word until they reached the base. 

Winter never brought the question up again. 

-o0o-

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's wondering why the Winter Soldier is more humanized, it's due to exposure to Dante and he's likes to treat the Winter Soldier like a human being, which will be explored in a later part of the series. 
> 
> I'll be working on the next piece soon, which will probably be an average day at the HYDRA base and giving a proper introduction to Dante's character. What I'm not sure is if I should write it in the Winter Soldier's POV, Dante's POV or a random HYDRA goon's POV. Please let me know what you would like to see, technically this is my first Avenger's story on AO3 so let me know what you thought!
> 
> LiulfrLokison out! :3


End file.
